Cicatrices que marcan
by Saya Salvatore
Summary: Azula tentaría al chico de la ventana aunque fuera su hermano, como que la llamaban "La Princesa del Fuego". Si es que Zuko no había dormido nada pensando en lo que había pasado y en lo que su padre les haría en cuanto decidiera ponerse creativo. Para el reto: ¿Mi otra mitad? del foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!


He aquí mi primer fic de este fandom, espero lo disfruten.

**Este fanfic participa en el reto "¿Mi otra mitad?" del foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!**

Avisos: Zucest, AU, no-bender.

Título: Cicatrices que marcan.

Enjoy

* * *

Y ahí estaban, de nuevo en la mesa en silencio. Zuko se preguntaba una y otra vez porqué su madre tenía que haber enfermado. Si siguiera viva su padre en ese preciso momento no estaría ideando distintos planes de tortura para el primero que se le ocurriera mencionar el "incidente" de la noche anterior. Si es que no había dormido nada pensando en lo que había pasado y en lo que su padre les haría en cuanto decidiera ponerse creativo.

_Azula parecía tomarse todo el tiempo del mundo en la ducha, Zuko no descartaba que lo hiciera apropósito, después de todo ella sabía que ese baño era el único en funcionamiento por el momento._

_"Mierda, necesito orinar", pensaba desesperado y volvió a tocar la puerta._

_¡Azula! Maldita sea, sal ya —decía tras la puerta, tenía unos 20 minutos esperando y el sonido de la regadera no ayudaba para nada—. Voy a entrar._

_La pelinegra salía de la ducha justo cuando Zuko desabrochaba su pantalón para orinar, este había dejado la puerta abierta y Azula al salir se chocó con su hermano, quien tenía los pantalones abajo. Para mala suerte de ambos su padre pasó por allí._

_El gran Ozai, gobernador de estado y empresario reconocido no pudo evitar la cara de sorpresa, decepción y asco inconmensurable. Sus hijos estaban en el suelo del baño, su hija totalmente desnuda y mojada sobre su hijo con los pantalones abajo, sus labios juntos ¿Qué rayos significaba aquello? Su rostro era de fuego puro, si hasta parecía que lo disfrutaban. Carraspeó haciéndose notar justo cuando Zuko subía sus manos a la cintura de su hermana, al escucharlo se levantaron exaltados, mirando a su padre alarmados. Nadie decía nada solo se veían, sin embargo, Azula fue la primera en reaccionar._

_Zuzu, la próxima vez no entres al baño cuando sabes que estoy en la ducha. Por tu culpa nos caímos —Zuko no podía creerlo, con la primera parte de su frase prácticamente le echaba la culpa de toda aquella embarazosa situación. Ah, la maldecía ¡Él había avisado! Y ella lo había besado luego de aquella extraña sonrisa._

_No quiero saber nada al respecto. Pero más les vale que no vuelva a repetirse —y se fue mascullando cosas acerca de colegios militares._

Iré a trabajar, confío en que se comportaran como **hermanos **—dijo Ozai levantándose de la mesa—. Es eso o atenerse a las consecuencias —sentenció y se retiró.

Una vez desapareció, Azula y Zuko se miraron el uno al otro y la pelinegra largó risas. Zuko enfadado se fue a su habitación, haciendo resonar un portazo por toda la mansión. Azula hizo una mueca despectiva a la empleada para que se encargara de limpiar todo.

—Luego te largas —le ordeno y se dirigió a su habitación.

Decidió que iría a la piscina, por lo que se puso su mejor conjunto de baño; un pequeño bikini de cuero rojo con un top de tiras cruzadas, una X marcaba su cintura. Se arropó con una toalla y bajo las escaleras al tiempo que veía a la empleada salir. Junto sus cabellos en una coleta alta y salió por la puerta trasera, camino por la grava hasta llegar al borde de la piscina y subió la vista al segundo balcón del lado derecho de la mansión. Como había pensado su querido hermanito estaba sentado en el alféizar de la ventana mirando al vacío. Celebró internamente haber tenido razón. Tentaría al chico de la ventana aunque fuera su hermano, como que la llamaban "La Princesa del Fuego".

Llevó dos dedos a sus labios y sopló, un fuerte silbido resonó y cuando Zuko posó su vista en ella, dejó deslizar la toalla por su cuerpo hasta que esta termino en el suelo mirándolo directo a los ojos. Zuko tragó grueso y bajó la mirada hasta su entrepierna. Respiro profundo, aquello no le podía estar pasando ¡Era su hermana, por Dios! Volvió la vista a través de la ventana.

De un momento a otro estaba en el borde de la piscina, mirando a Azula nadar en el fondo de esta con más gracia que las sirenas de no ser estas un mito. Se sacó la ropa y quedando en bóxer se introdujo al agua, nadó hasta quedar encima de ella y tomarla de la cintura para salir a la superficie.

—Hola Zuzu —y ahí estaba esa sonrisa de nuevo, suspiró y la acorraló contra la pared de la piscina.

—Tú me confundes —dijo antes de besarla, Azula de la impresión dejo de moverse por lo que empezó a hundirse, sin embargo, Zuko la tomó a tiempo de la cintura sosteniéndola con un brazo, acercándola a su cuerpo, mientras con la otra mano se sostenía de la orilla.

Azula sonrió contra sus labios y pasó sus brazos por el cuello de su hermano, profundizando el beso. Zuko la apretó más contra la pared y ésta enredó las piernas en su cintura, un gemido escapo de ambo cuando ambos sexos se rozaron por encima de la tela. Con la mano que la sostenía comenzó a desatarle el top del traje baño al tiempo que besaba su cuello, mordió y sonrió porque dejaría marca. Su miembro comenzaba a endurecerse cuando…

—Hola Zuzu —el chico de ardientes ojos dorados exaltado pestañeó, miró por la ventana, no había nadie en la piscina, volvió la vista a la puerta y ahí estaba su hermana goteando sobre su alfombra mirándolo significativamente con su condenado y provocativo traje de baño y una sonrisa que no presagiaba nada bueno—. ¿Interrumpo alguna fantasía?

—Azula —tragó— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Decidí que te daría el placer de comerme… con la mirada más de cerca —dijo jugando con la tira de su top y tiró de ella desamarrándolo—. Ups.

A Zuko no le importó si se notaba su creciente erección o si la chica frente a él era su hermana. Se acercó a ella y le arrancó el top, pasó su lengua desde la clavícula de su hermana hasta llegar al inicio de uno de sus senos y mordió, siguió bajando rozando su pezón, y dio otro mordisco en sus costillas, la escuchó gemir y subió las manos acariciando sus piernas hasta detenerse en sus caderas y subió para en los labios con un hambre voraz.

Azula comenzó a desvestirlo al tiempo que lo hacía caminar a la cama.

—Ah, Zuzu, no seré la única que saldrá marcada de aquí.

Y comenzó la guerra de besos y caricias, mordiscos y apretones, rasguños y gemidos, gritos de placer y gruñidos. Susurros provocadores que terminaban en suspiros.

Los nombres de ambos se escuchaban en diversos tonos, sensaciones abrazadoras. Alcanzar el clímax juntos fue la gloria. Terminaron abrazados con demasiado calor como para arroparse y tan exhaustos que no tardaron demasiado en dormirse, sin pronunciar una palabra de lo que acababa de suceder.

* * *

Zuko se encontraba sentado en el banco de una plaza, hacía tres días que no sabía nada de Azula, mordió labio inferior y maldijo por haber vuelto abrir esa herida, una herida que ella misma le había hecho hacía tres días cuando danzaban con pasión sobre su cama.

Suspiró con pesadez y decidió ir por café a una tienda cercana, y vagó por las calles de la ciudad en un estado ausente pensando en todo y en nada hasta que al dar un sorbo a su café se dio cuenta que de hecho hacía mucho rato se le había terminado, al levantar la vista notó que ya era de noche. Llevó su mano a su cabello revolviéndolo un poco y comenzó a caminar hacia la avenida principal para tomar un taxi.

Se detuvo en un callejón para botar el vaso de papel que había contenido su café, su plan era seguir su camino, sin embargo, de pronto se encontró rodeado de tres sujetos. Uno de ellos lo apuntaba con una pistola y los otros dos con navajas.

—Entréganos todo lo que tengas, bastardo —le gruñó el de la pistola. Zuko levanto sus manos. Dios, estaba tan cansado.

—No tengo nada mas —dijo entregándole su teléfono que justo comenzó a sonar y el dinero que usaría para el taxi. No tenia nada mas.

—¿Es una maldita broma? —inquirió uno de los que traía navaja y le lanzo una puñalada al pecho, pero Zuko se movió a tiempo y esta se enterró en su brazo izquierdo y mientras presionaba la herida con su mano le lanzo una patada al sujeto, enviándolo al interior del callejón.

—Bastardo —gruñeron los otros dos y comenzaron a golpearlo hasta dejarlo sin aliento. Por más que Zuko trato de defenderse no logró hacerles frente.

Estaba agotado, dolido, confundido y herido, aun si no estuviera desangrándose se le hubiera hecho difícil. Cuando estuvo casi inconsciente uno de ellos lo agarró por la espalda de los brazos y el sujeto que había pateado salió de las sombras. Le arrebató el arma al otro sujeto y haló del gatillo.

Una poderosa flama salió del cañón, el arma solo había resultado ser un encendedor. Con una sonrisa sádica tomó del cabello a Zuko y acercó la llama al rostro. El azabache gritó retorciéndose de dolor, su ojo lloraba sangre ya no sentía el lado izquierdo de la cara. Y lo único que supo antes de desmayarse fue que los tres sujetos corrían lejos de él, uno de ellos había dicho algo pero no podía escuchar nada.

.

.

.

En un cuarto de hospital una morena velaba el sueño de un chico poco mayor que ella. La mitad de su rostro estaba vendado, diversos aparatos se encontraban conectados a su cuerpo.

—Azula —susurró el chico sin abrir los ojos, esta no contestó —. Puedo oler tu perfume —dijo con una semi-sonrisa abriendo su ojo —. Hola

—Eres un maldito —gruñó y golpeó su pecho —. Estaba preocupada —sus ojos estaban aguados, rechinó los dientes —. Dos días… estuviste inconsciente dos días —le recriminó —. Por poco enloquezco, y tu rostro. Odio a esos malditos por lo que te hicieron.

Se notaba que se tragaba las lágrimas, Zuko quiso abrazarla pero se quejó al intentar mover su brazo izquierdo, su rostro se contrajo por el dolor y entonces un fuerte quejido salió de sus labios. Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de que todo le dolía, su rostro le escocia horrores y las puntadas en su brazo punzaban.

Azula lo miró alarmada y automáticamente presionó el botón para llamar a las enfermeras, al ver que estas no llegaban se levantó de la silla para ir a gritarle a la primera que viera.

—Azula —la tomó de la mano antes de que se fuera— ¿Dónde estabas? Ese día… ¿Dónde estabas?

—Yo… —dudaba ¿Qué pasaba? Azula nunca dudaba—. Yo necesitaba alejarme de ti —confesó y prosiguió—. La cosa es… que me enloqueces y me frustra que seas mi hermano.

Bien, esa no era la respuesta que esperaba, y le complacía tanto como le enojaba que ella pensara así. Azula por otro lado mordía su lengua, deseaba más allá de lo prohibido a su hermano y estaba más que segura que su hermano la deseaba a ella.

—Zuzu, fue padre —soltó de pronto, seria—. Padre se enteró de lo nuestro y envió a esos bastardos a darte una paliza—Zuko levantó la mano y cerro su ojo mientras negaba.

—No quiero saber al respecto —dijo serio—. ¿Te hizo algo? —la chica negó suavemente con su ceño fruncido, Zuko la tomó de la mano otra vez, pero esta vez la haló hasta que pudo tomarla de la nuca y besarla lentamente.

—Apenas salgas de aquí me iré del país. Y tu Zuzu, vienes conmigo —sentenció y salió de la habitación en busca de alguna enfermera.

Zuko suspiró, así era su hermanita nunca dándole opciones, era solo lo que ella decía y punto. ¿Qué pensaría su madre al respecto? Largó otro suspiro ¿Cómo demonios iba a saberlo? Ella estaba muerta, y odiaba tanto a su padre que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que se tratara de él en lugar de su madre.

Pasase lo que fuera entre él y Azula, el gran Ozai había muerto esa noche. Para él su padre estaba muerto.

Fin.

* * *

Si llegaron hasta acá felicidades, se han ganado un beso cyberneutico, ahora sean lindos y déjenme jugos reviews jeje.

Se que quedo raro pero igual me gusta.

¿risas, chocolates, tomatazos, lagrimas, bomba? Díganmelo sin penas ni miedos.

Besos, Saya Salvatore.


End file.
